Giant Robot
Giant Robot is the second studio album by Buckethead, released on November 3, 1994 through Sony Japan. The album loosely follows the concept of the fictional "abusement" park of Bucketheadland. The album was produced by Bill Laswell and features a wide array of guests like Iggy Pop, Bill Moseley, Julian Schnabel's kids Stella and Vito, Bootsy Collins, Throatrake, Karl Berger, among others.Information of Giant Robot This album is not to be confused with the 1996 release Giant Robot by the band Giant Robot, which also features Buckethead. Release Like Bucketheadland, the album was released in Japan only on November 3, 1994. The original version had a comic inside the booklet. The album was later released on the U.S. by CyberOctave on September 18, 2000. CyberOctave was the label who Buckethead was affiliated with during that period. A japanese comic book telling the story of Buckethead defeating one of his enemies using his sonic shards and deadly sonic arts was included in the original Japanese pressing of the CD but not in the CyberOctave reissue. Apart from that, the only difference between the two pressings is the small CyberOctave logo in the bottom left corner of the album cover in the CyberOctave reissue. Concepts and Sounds The album once again revolves arround Buckethead's fictional amusement park, Bucketheadland a notion that can be established by hearing the track "Welcome to Bucketheadland" which is a reworked version of "Park Theme" from the previous album. Like in the previous album, Giant Robot is influenced by the 1960's japanese television series, Johnny Sakko & His Flying Robot and is aluded with the title of the album and through lyrics of some tracks and its also influenced by Willy Wonka. The album also features Buckethead's version of songs from Star Wars, and a rendition of "A Pirate's Life for Me" from the Disneyland ride of Pirates of the Caribean. The album also features the song "Binge and Grab" which was originally played with lyrics by Buckethead's band Deli Creeps. Track Listing # "Doomride" - 0:57 # "Welcome to Bucketheadland" - 3:42 # "I Come in Peace" - 6:03 # "Buckethead's Toy Store" - 8:02 # "Want Some Slaw?" - 4:30 # "Warweb" - 3:06 # "Aquabot" - 5:57 # "Binge and Grab" (instrumental version) - 5:17 # "Pure Imagination" - 1:49 # "Buckethead's Chamber of Horrors" - 4:49 # "Onions Unleashed" - 2:20 # "Chicken" - 1:07 # "I Love My Parents" - 4:13 # "Buckethead's T.V. Show" - 3:18 # "Robot Transmission" - 2:59 # "Pirate's Life for Me" - 1:01 # "Post Office Buddy" - 6:40 # "Star Wars" - 1:54 # "Last Train to Bucketheadland" - 5:47 Credits * Buckethead - main performer * Bill Laswell - main performer * Bootsy Collins - Bass (tracks: 3-5, 7, 8) * Jerome Brailey - Drums (tracks: 2, 4, 8, 14, 15) * Pinchface - Drums (tracks: 3, 18) * Sly Dunbar - Drums (track 19) * Ted Parsons - Drums (tracks: 5, 10, 11, 17) * Karl Berger - Strings (tracks: 13, 14, 18) * Bill Moseley - Vocals (tracks: 3, 11) * Iggy Pop - Vocals (tracks: 4, 17) * Kristen Gray - Vocals (track 17) * Moma Collins - Vocals (track 5) * Stella Schnabel - Vocals (tracks: 6, 14) * Vito Schnabel - Vocals (track 14) * Throatrake - Vocals (tracks: 4, 7, 10, 19) * Produced by Bill Laswell * Recorded at Greenpoint Studio, Brooklyn NY * Mixed at Platinum Island - NYC, except "Binge and Grab" mixed at Electric Lady Studios - NYC * Engineering - Oz Fritz * Assistant at Greenpoint - Imad Mansour * Mastered at Masterdisk by Howie Weinberg * Drum tech: Artie Smith * For Material, Inc.: Tracy McKnight, John Brown * Booklet artwork: Stephen Walker * Photography: Mike Belongie Ted Parsons appears courtesy of Epic Records Iggy Pop appears courtesy of Virgin Records U.S. Production Credits: * Executive Producers for Higher Octave: Matt Marshall & Dan Selene * A&R: Warren Schummer * Sr. VP of Sales & Marketing: Scott Bergstein * Product Marketing Mannager: Collin Rae * Director of Production: Maria Ehrenreich * Production Coordinator: Cardwell Lynch II * Graphic Production: Saori Soga Thank You's: Mom and Dad Carroll, Lisa Carroll, Lori Carroll, John Carroll, Lynn, Dennis, Timmy & Melissa Irving, Max, Aunt Suzie, Mike Belongie, Bill Laswell, Bootsy Collins, Janet Ricast, Pinchface, Throatrake, Onions, Julian Schnabel,Vito, Stella, Kristen, Oz Fritz, Imad, Patty, Bootsy's Mom, Jerome (Bigfoot) Brailey, Ted Parsons, John Zorn, Saucy Patches, Warren Fitzgerald, Brain, Butthouse, Mirv, Pete Scaturo, Mr. Bungle, Andrew Brown, Mark Hilinski, Marc Pinto, The Kuns Family, Gary Fukamoto, Scott Bucher, Maximum Bob, Doc Darter, Jas Obrecht, Joe Gore, Tom Wheeler, Tracy McKnight, Guitar Player Magazine, Alex Winter, Andy Hawkins, Gabe (Thunder Possum) Katz, Anton Fier, Hassan, Howard & Susan from Different Fur, Dave Lefkowitz, Shawn Lane, Paul Gilbert, Pebber Brown, Max Mgwire, Lou Sr., Lou Jr., Greg & Kenny from Styles Music, Johnny Fortune, Mark Hammond, Dave McKean, Allen Spiegel, Bruce Anderson, Greg Goodman, Henry Kaiser, Jonas Hellberg, Ulchi Azuma, Mike Antinora, John Edmunds, Les Claypool, Karl Berger, Molly & Alice, Leroy, Kristen Stein, Greg Brock, Charlie Baker, Derek Bailey, Steve Berkowitz, Don Ienner, David Kahne, Susan Seidel, Henry Boyle, Tony Black, Harry Colby, Susan James, Stan Diamond, Michael Kamen, Bernie Worrell, Al Farmer, Robert Musso, Diarmuid Quinn, Peter Flectcher, Steven Walker, Jon Hassel, Captain Iacocca, Dennis & Shrimper, Chris Jones, Johnny Sako, Jerry Mano, Monica Marie Johnson, Howie Weinberg, Thi-Linh, Larry Yoshida, Matthew Dowell, Robert White, Dave Margoliz, Mari, Mary Beth Lyons, Teri from Fur, Yuskee Namba, Nicky Skopelitis, Peter Wetherbee, Beth Quaid, Shannon Bell, Iggy Pop, Scott Quin, Bill Rigler, Randy Robertson, Rammell Zee, Robo Soares, Amy from Subharmonic, Kazunori Sugiyama, Agony Column, Suso, Krystof Wytok, Kristin Yee, Captain Eo, Kato, Raiden, Thomas Dolby, Unicorn, Giant Robot, Leatherface, Jennifer Griffiths, Disneyland, Man is the Bastard, Joel & Aaron, Jimmy Page, Shin Terai, Steven Saporta, Peter Casperson, Margaret Puya, Rita Dixon, Bob Donnelly, Chip Ruggierl, Damagement Infra-red Otis, Engine of the Final Judgement, Do As Thou Wilt Shall Be the Edge of the Shaw, Charlie D'Atri, Paul Mergan, Tony Meilandt. Pressing History References and External Links * Giant Robot on Allmusic * Review of Giant Robot by Darryl Sterdan * Information of Giant Robot in Discogs Category:1994 Album Category:Solo Album